


Two Best of Friends

by ShotaInjection



Category: wreck it Ralph - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotaInjection/pseuds/ShotaInjection
Summary: Vanellope wakes up with her sweet lover Ralph.
Relationships: Ralph/Vanellope
Kudos: 4





	Two Best of Friends

Vanellope stretched as she woke up from the morning light greeting her by a warm kiss on the face, from small open creases in the curtains. She looked up to see she was accompanied by a man who’s hand alone was large enough to cover her entire body. She reached her little neck up, pecking the large man’s face who had been cradling her.  
“Good morning, sleepy head.” Vanellope continued lying kisses all over his left cheek.  
“Mm… okay okay stop it, please… I’m up, Skipper.” the man professed sweetly to the enthusiastic little girl.  
“You act like a kitten.” he yawned soon after his remark.  
“Oh Ralph, when are you going to get me a kitten?” Vanellope rubbed her tiny thumb across his jaw.  
“We don’t need another one, we have you.” Ralph came in and nuzzled her button sized nose.  
“Shut up, you big dumb puppy. Fine, if I can’t have a cat, give me a kiss.”  
Vanellope puckered her lips up to her strong suited lover, gently resting her eyes as she did so. Ralph brought her up to his lips, quickly leaving a big slobbery lick across her face before shooting off from the crime he’d just ensued.  
“Egh, Ralph! I’m gonna kill you!” Vanellope sprung up and off the bed after him. Ralph ran into their bathroom, holding the door shut.  
Vanellope tried at the knob.  
“Ralph let go of the door!” she ordered and started kicking at it.  
“What’re you gonna do to me?” Ralph teased, smirking.  
“First, I’m going to go to the bathroom… then, you’re dead.” she pressed herself against the door.  
“Oh, I’m so scared.” Ralph snickered.  
“You know I can glitch through this door, dummy.” she replied to his taunt.  
With that, Ralph opened the door. “Fine, but don’t kill me.”.  
“Oh, I wouldn’t kill you. Just make you wish you were dead.” she walked past him.  
“You couldn’t do that.” he couldn’t help giggling at what seemed empty threats,  
“You love me too much.” he sighed happily.  
“Well, that may be true but that doesn’t mean I won’t punish you for being stupid. Now get out, I have to pee.” Vanellope tried shoving him outside the bathroom but to no avail.  
“Hey hey take it easy, I’m going.” he raised his hands. “Don’t see why I need to since we’re…,” he mumbled under his breath.  
“Since we’re fucking?” Vanellope answered without skipping a beat.  
“I was gonna say dating but… yeah.” Ralph signed, pleased to say it out loud.  
“Okay okay, now get out and go get me breakfast, puppy.” she requested as Ralph went.


End file.
